The present invention relates to a self-propelling crushing machine for crushing concrete wodge, rock or the like.
Japanese patent Laid-open (KOKAI) publication No. HEI 5-115809 discloses one example of a known self-propelling (crawler-type) crushing machine having a vehicle body provided with a travelling body, and a hopper, a vibrating feeder provided with a grizzly, crusher, conveyer and others.
According to such crushing machine, materials thrown into the hopper are selected by the vibration feeder provided with the grizzly, so that the materials having small sizes are fallen down on the conveyer and the materials having large size are fed to the crusher, and the material pieces crushed by the crusher are fallen down on the conveyer, thus conveying the materials.
It is required as a matter of importance for the self-propelling crushing machine to make short the longitudinal length thereof because it must run or work in a narrow working area, and to achieve such requirement, the hopper is arranged above the vibrating feeder provided with the grizzly.
According to the arrangement of the vibrating feeder provided with the grizzly above the hopper, the vibration feeder has a structure having a flat plate receiving the material to be crushed thrown into the hopper, a grizzly bar continuously connected to the flat plate and vibration exciters for vibrating these flat plate and the grizzly bar. The material to be crushed thrown into the hopper is conveyed to the grizzly bar by the vibration of the flat plate, and thereafter, the material to be crushed is then selected and conveyed to the crusher by the vibration of the grizzly bar.
The vibration exciters for vibrating the flat plate and the grizzly bar include, respectively, a pair of rotational shafts on which eccentric rolls are mounted, and vibration in one direction (unidirectional vibration) is generated by the pressing function of the eccentric rolls. As the direction of the vibration approaches a horizontal direction, the conveying ability of the flat plate is made large and the material selecting ability of the grizzly bar is made small, and on the contrary, as the direction of the vibration approaches a vertical direction, the conveying ability of the flat plate is made small and the material selecting ability of the grizzly bar is made large.
Then, in order to improve the crushing efficiency and treating ability of the crusher, it will be better to charge large materials to be crushed into the hopper by an amount suitable for the maximum treating ability of the crusher.
In consideration of the above matters, in the conventional self-propelling crushing machine, the crushing efficiency and the treating ability have been improved by setting the conveying ability of the flat plate of the vibrating feeder having the grizzly to the maximum treating ability of the crusher.
By the way, although usual materials to be crushed can be crushed by the self-propelling crushing machine with the improved crushing efficiency and treating ability in the manner described above, in a case where rock mixed with a large amount of mixed soil, shingles and the like is to be crushed, the selecting ability of the grizzly bar is made small. For this reason, a portion of the soil, shingle and the like is charged to the crusher without sufficiently selecting the soil, shingle and the like, and in addition, a large amount of materials to be crushed stayed on the grizzly bar, which is then fallen down on the crusher and an amount charged to the crusher becomes large (that is, creating overcharge state).
Furthermore, in the case where the soil, shingle and the like are fed to the crusher and create the overcharge state, the treating ability of the crusher is extremely lowered and, moreover, the life time of a crusher tooth will be made short.
Further, when the selecting ability of the grizzly bar is made large to sufficiently select the soil, shingle and the like thereby to prevent them from being charged to the crusher in order to obviate such defect, the conveying ability of the flat plate is contrarily made small as mentioned above, and hence, an amount of the material to be crushed is reduced and the treating ability of the crusher is also reduced.
Then, an object of the present invention is to provide a self-propelling crushing machine capable of solving the problems mentioned above.
One embodiment according to the present invention provides a self-propelling crushing machine comprising:
a machine body provided with a travelling body;
a hopper, a feeder, a selective feeder and a crusher which are mounted to the machine body;
a conveyer disposed below the machine body; and
a controlling device for independently controlling the feeder, the selective feeder, the crusher and the conveyer, wherein
the feeder conveys a material to be crushed in the hopper to the selective feeder,
the selective feeder selects the material to be crushed conveyed by the feeder so as to fall down soil, shingle and the like and convey large rock to the crusher, and
the conveyer discharges the selected soil, shingle and the like and material pieces crushed by the crusher.
According to this structure, the material to be crushed in the hopper is conveyed by the feeder to the selective feeder, by which the soil, shingle and the like are selected from the large rocks or the like and the rocks are then charged to the crusher and crushed therein. The crushed pieces and the soil and shingles are discharged by the conveyer.
Therefore, the material including the soil and shingle to be crushed can be crushed with an improved crushing efficiency and an improved treating ability and the material pieces crushed can be discharged together with the soil and shingle and the like.
Furthermore, since the conveying ability of the feeder and the conveying ability and selecting ability of the selective feeder can be independently set, it is possible to make large the selecting ability of the selective feeder and make equal the conveying abilities of the feeder and the selective feeder to each other.
Accordingly, the selecting ability of the selective feeder can be set in accordance with the amount of the soil and the shingle mixed in the material to be crushed, and in addition, the conveying abilities of the feeder and the selective feeder can be set to values corresponding to the maximum treating ability of the crusher.
Therefore, the material containing much amount of the soil and single can be crushed without lowering the crushing efficiency and the treating ability, and moreover, the lifetime of the crusher tooth cannot be made short.
In the above one embodiment, it is preferred that:
the feeder is provided with a flat plate and vibrated in an obliquely upper direction with respect to a horizontal plane by a first vibration exciter,
the selective feeder is provided with a grizzly bar and vibrated in an obliquely upper direction with respect to a horizontal plane by a second vibration exciter, and
the vibrating direction of the first vibration exciter is made near the horizontal plane more than the vibrating direction of the second vibration exciter, the second vibration exciter vibrates in a magnitude more than that of the first vibration exciter thereby to make large a selecting ability of the selective feeder and to make a conveying ability of the feeder substantially equal to that of the selective feeder.
According to this structure, the feeder and the selective feeder can be composed of simple structures or shapes using the first and second vibration exciters, and the conveying abilities thereof can be made equal while increasing the selecting ability of the selective feeder.
Therefore, the material to be crushed including much amount of soil, shingle and the like can be crushed with a sufficient selecting ability of the soil and the shingle to improve the crushing efficiency and the treating ability.
Furthermore, in the above one embodiment, it is preferred that the self-propelling crushing machine further comprises:
a crusher overload detection means for detecting an overload state of the crusher;
means for making variable the conveying ability of the feeder; and
a controlling means for lowering the conveying ability of the feeder at a time when the crusher is discriminated to be in an overload state.
According to this structure, at a time when the crusher is in an overload state, the conveying ability of the feeder is lowered and the amount of the material to be conveyed to the selective feeder is reduced. On the other hand, the selecting ability of the selective feeder is not lowered.
Therefore, a small amount of only the large rock can be charged to the crusher while sufficiently selecting the soil and the shingle.
Thus, the load of the crusher can be reduced to a normal load state without charging the soil, shingle and the like mixed in the material to be crushed.
Furthermore, in the above one embodiment, it is preferred that the self-propelling crushing machine further comprises:
a selective feeder overload detection means for detecting an overload state of the selective feeder;
means for making variable the conveying ability of the feeder; and
a controlling means for lowering the conveying ability of the feeder at a time when the selective feeder is discriminated to be in an overload state.
According to this structure, at a time when the selective feeder is in an overload state, the conveying ability of the feeder is lowered and the amount of the material to be conveyed to the selective feeder is reduced. On the other hand, the selecting ability of the selective feeder is not lowered.
Therefore, the material to be crushed conveyed to the selective feeder can be sufficiently selected and the selective feeder is made in a normal load state.
In this structure, the selective feeder overload detection means is composed of means for detecting a fact that a material to be crushed is stayed on the grizzly bar in a level more than a predetermined height level.
According to this structure, at a time when the material to be crushed is stayed on the grizzly bar of the selective feeder at a level more than a predetermined height level, the conveying ability of the feeder is lowered and the conveying amount to the selective feeder is lowered, while the selecting ability of the selective feeder is not reduced.
Accordingly, even at a time when the material to be crushed includes soil having high viscosity, which is difficult to be sufficiently selected by the selective feeder, the material can be sufficiently selected by the selective feeder and only the large rocks are charged to the crusher.
Thus, the material to be crushed including soil having high viscosity can be crushed without lowering the crushing efficiency and the treating ability.
Furthermore, in the above one embodiment, it is preferred that the self-propelling crushing machine further comprises:
a crusher overcharge detection means for detecting an overcharge state of the crusher;
means for making variable the conveying ability of the feeder; and
a controlling means for lowering the conveying ability of the feeder at a time when the crusher is discriminated to be in an overcharge state.
According to this structure, at a time when the crusher is made in an overcharge state of the material to be crushed, the conveying ability of the feeder is lowered and the amount of the material to be conveyed to the selective feeder is reduced, while the selecting ability of the selective feeder is not lowered.
Accordingly, a small amount of only the large rock is charged to the crusher while sufficiently selecting the soil, shingle and the like by the selective feeder, and hence, the charging amount to the crusher is reduced and made in a normal charging state.
Furthermore, in the above one embodiment, it is preferred that the self-propelling crushing machine further comprises:
a conveyer overload detection means for detecting an overload state of the conveyer;
means for making variable the conveying ability of the feeder; and
a controlling means for lowering the conveying ability of the feeder at a time when the conveyer is discriminated to be in an overload state.
According to this structure, at a time when the conveyer is in the overload state, the conveying ability of the feeder is lowered and the amount of the material to be conveyed to the selective feeder is reduced.
Accordingly, an amount of the soil and shingle to be selected by the selective feeder is reduced and the amount to be charged to the crusher can be also reduced.
Thus, the amount of the material to be charged to the conveyer is reduced and the normal load state can be realized.